luckyfredipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Agent Brains
Protector |education = |species = Human |gender = Female |height = |weight = |hair = |eyes = |skin = |inspiration = |first = Episode 0 |last = Episode 52 |ca = Merixell Ribera |en = Elizabeth Sankey |fr = |de = |it = |pl = Monika Pikuła |pt = Ana Lúcia Menezes |es = Carmen Podio Lileana Chacón}} Agent Brains (a.k.a. Braianna Robeaux) is a main character of Lucky Fred. Brains is the perhaps the most intelligent character of the series, though smart, in order to protect her secret identity, she does not do her best at school and acts average. Despite being only fifteen-years-old, she attends High School with her closest friends, Fred and Friday. Appearance Her hair color is - and her eyes (like her father's) are . When in school and at home Fred has her hair tied and wearing a shirt, sneakers and pants.http://www.interesarte.com/cine/tv/noticias-tv/lucky-fred-made-in-spain/ While on missions, she uses her suit with a logo of a P (because she works for "The Protectors"), sneakers and has hair loose and not wearing glasses. Personality Website Description Agent Brains is amazing. She's academically brilliant, humble, cultivated and totally in control. She is agile and strong like an Olympic gymnast with a black belt in every single martial art throughout the Galaxy, having been taught at the Protectors' Academy, where she was trained, and taught everything except how to be a normal girl. Now that she has been assigned to be on the Earth, she has to make an effort in order to pass for 'Braianna Robeaux', a nerdy awkward almost invisible girl, with bad attendance and bad grades. All the teachers think that Braianna doesn't try hard enough. When Brains is on duty, she radiates self-confidence and proves to be a real expert in engineering and robotic science. However, while at school, she feels insecure and incapable of understanding the nuances of the enigmatic human relations. Deep inside, Brains would like to be like every other girl.''http://www.luckyfred.com/?mod=fred_personajes Videos Meet Brains!|About Braianna by Fred One thousand and one adventures|by Fred Trivia *In the French and Catalan version, she is called "Agent Jenny (a.k.a. Eugénie Robeaux)" instead of Agent Brains (a.k.a. Braianna Robeaux). *In the Polish version, her name is Brygida Bystrzak (Bridget Smart) instead of Agent Brains (a.k.a. Braianna Robeaux). Her short name is Brydzia. *Some people mistook the spelling of her name, such as "Brianna" for Braianna. *In Boredom Blues, she never actually made an improvement and is still bad at playing tennis in which she also cheated for the first time. **She's also bad at playing video games, saying that it's a waste of time. *She has an appetite for the insect called ''Gryllus assimilis (or commonly known as the field cricket). *She hates Wizards, perhaps this is because she does not believe in magic. *In Episode 47, she pits aliens who can use magic as a weapon and she had to admit that if magic exists. *She has been transformed into animals on two occasions (rabbit and snow beast) in Episode 47 and Episode 50 respectively. *In Episode 39, she mentions that her dream was to plant a forest in space. *In Episode 2, she mentions that she never had a pet, but in reality, she has one. *Curiously, she is the only Protector to date who wears gloves for no clear reason. References es:Braianna/Agente Brains pl:Agentka Bystrzak Category:Main Characters Category:Students Category:Humans